


The Color of her Hair

by unfortunatelynormal



Series: shwritingchallenge prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: shwritingchallenge, week one:sunset, written for shwritingchallenge tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelynormal/pseuds/unfortunatelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the shwritingchallenge tumblr.<br/>Week One: Sunset</p><p>Valentine correlates Jocelyn with sunsets. (Secretly, Alec thinks it's sweet. He thinks Valentine's a terrible human being, but that he also has his sweet moments.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, as you can see I wrote this for the shwritingchallenge tumblr, which is an exciting new project I hope to be apart of. Expect to see more of these prompted shadowhunters works coming in soon!

When Alec is brought face to face with Jocelyn for real after she awakes ( after Jace has _left_ ) he thinks back to what Jace told him about his childhood, about his time spent with his father- with **_Valentine_**.

(“We used to sit outside every day and watch the sunset. Come rain, shine, or snow.” Jace confides in him one day.

“Eventually, my dad told me that it was because it reminded him of my mom. Of the color of her hair.”)

Alec thinks that a sunset might be the perfect way to describe Jocelyn Fray.

( _Fairchild_ , he still says in his mind).

He thought it was strange at the time, how could a sunset be correlated to a person? He thinks he understands now, because from what he’s seen and heard in the past, Valentine is a not-so-closeted romantic who takes it a bit over the top.

(He would never say it out loud, because he is yelling at himself for even daring to think it, but sometimes Valentine does sweet things. Terrible, disturbing horrible things, but when it comes to Clary and Jocelyn and Jace, the guy nears the realm of caring. (And oh, he is shuddering, okay, new line of thought.))

Finally, after studying Jocelyn for the moments he has, he steps forward and extends his hands, greeting her.

“Ms. Fairchild, I’m Alec Lightwood, your son’s parabatai.”

And as he see her face alight with fury at the mention of her son, Alec believes that she will stop at nothing until she gets her son back.

Alec would not want to be the person standing in her way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember that comments are life and I live on them. Bye!


End file.
